We are the Camp-ions
'We are the Camp-ions '''is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Howdy Featuring *Trippy *Superspeed *Nippy *Hippy *Fungus *Flaky Appearances *Lumpy Plot On the open country road, Howdy drives his RV listening to a road song on a radio. Trippy, Hippy, and Nippy sit in the back seat, while Flaky gets carsick and Fungus and Superspeed sleep. Howdy drives into a dirt road in a forest and makes a stop. He and everyone else come out of the RV for a breath of fresh air, except for Superspeed, who is still asleep. Outside, the gang prepares the materials. Howdy enlists Hippy to help him with the tent, while Flaky wanders around scared. A hornet buzzes near Flaky, and she swats it away, only for a lot more to swarm around her. She calls for help, and Fungus sprays her. The hornets fly away, but Flaky is now nauseous from the smell. Nearby, park ranger Lumpy looks for Sasquatch, when he hears Flaky vomiting and walks over to the campsite. He tells everyone that camping is forbidden in the area. Howdy and the gang pack up and walk away. Superspeed, still in the RV, pulls out a sandwich from a basket and prepares to eat it. But the swarm of hornets flies inside attracted to the food, and they sting Superspeed countless times. Howdy and his friends continue to march into the forest for a new area to camp. They settle in an area near a lake. Flaky goes to the lake to wash off her smell, and splashes water on herself. Fungus makes a cannonball splash into the lake. His smell makes hundreds of fish float belly up, and when Flaky splashes the dirty water into her face, her eyes begin to burn. She blindly walks into Nippy, impaling her. This causes Nippy to flip out and stab Flaky with her own quills. Hippy and Trippy try to snap Nippy out of it, but she chases them across the woods. Howdy, despite roasting wienies on a bonfire nearby, is oblivious to this. At night, Trippy and Hippy get lost in the woods, impaled by several quills but have lost sight of Nippy. They look for a place to sleep, and spot a bush. Trippy jumps into it, but the "bush" wakes up, having really been a sleeping grizzly bear. Trippy walks back and then pushes Hippy towards the animal, because he is also a bear. Hippy tries to make friends with the grizzly, but it ends up ripping him apart. Trippy runs for his life, soon bumping into Fungus, who was drying himself off. Trippy warns him about the grizzly bear, which soon pops out and tries to kill them, but gets attracted to the smell of roasted wienies. Howdy prepares to dine on his roasted food, but is interrupted by the roaring bear. Howdy pulls out his lasso and ties it to the bear, then jumps on its back. Howdy grabs Trippy and Fungus along for the ride as the bear runs into the woods. Along the way, the bear runs into a thick area of branches, where Trippy and Fungus are decapitated by a branch. Another branch knocks Howdy off the animal's back. The bear turns around and prepares to kill Howdy, when it is scared away by a horrifying creature walking towards the area. As it walks closer, Howdy screams and shoots the creature several times with his gun. The creature, now dead, turns out to be Superspeed covered with swollen hornet stings. By the time Howdy realizes this, Lumpy arrests him for shooting a "Sasquatch" and tazes him. Howdy is later seen in a country jail blowing his harmonica. Lumpy releases him, and he immediately runs back into the great outdoors. However, the bear was waiting outside for vengeance. Howdy survives the attack, but is then stung by the swarm of hornets. Finally, Nippy comes and stabs him to death with one of Flaky's quills, finishing him off. Moral "''Set up your tent where the bears can't get you!" Deaths #Numerous fish die from Fungus' smell. #Flaky is stabbed by Nippy. #Hippy is ripped apart by the bear. #Trippy and Fungus are decapitated by a branch. #Superspeed is shot several times. #Howdy is stabbed by Nippy. Injuries #Superspeed is stung by numerous hornets. #Before death: Flaky's eyes burn from the dirty water. #Nippy is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Hippy and Trippy are impaled by Flaky's quills and lose blood. #Howdy is tazed by Lumpy, attacked by the grizzly, and stung by hornets. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the song "We are the Champions". *This marks the first time Howdy kills others (He kills Fungus, Trippy, and Superspeed). *This reveals that Superspeed is allergic to hornet stings. *This is Hippy's most famous death to date. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes